The End of The World
by NightSakura
Summary: Can't you see, it's the end, of the world, it ended when you said goodbye."


The End of The World  
Kichi-san  
  


**Notes**: I wrote this piece when I was at my end of the world,' and I realized, Hey! This sounds like Megumi, and WHAM. Fanfic idea. Written a few months after Sanosuke's departure. Although it isn't required, please mentally play the song in your head if you are able when you read/hear this songfic.  
  
  
  
  
_Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why, does the sea, rush to shore?  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world,  
Cause you don't love me anymore  
  
  
_Megumi buried her head in a rough chest as strong arms wrapped protectively around waist. Witholding the urge to run, she traced the strokes of the kanji for _Aku _on his built chest until goosebumps rose. Lazily tilting her head until it bumped his shoulder, she examined him with a scrutinous eye, examined the bundles of contradictions that made Sanosuke.  
  
  
  
A rough voice forced her to look up into those maddeningly soft tan eyes. She trembled as he leaned in closer and whispered harshly on her lips, as they parted willingly.  
  
Don't you know I love you?  
  
Scared of her answer, he closed the distance with a bend of his head. When the soft lips met, she pulled back, something she regretted but had to make clear.  
  
Her eyes met a hurt gaze, and it pained her to be so far away, as if her heart was ripping from her soul. She felt worlds apart from him, even though Sano was barely a foot away. The insatiable urge to run came over her again.  
  
Don't _you _ know I love _you_? The warmth flooded back over her like a blanket.  
  
He smirked infuriatingly, as a mischevious light came into his eyes.   
  
Then come over here and prove it.  
  
He closed the distance, pressing her to him and she didn't pull back this time, but bent her lips to meet his.  
______________________  
  
  
_Why do the birds go on singing?  
  
  
_ Jerk.  
  
Megumi walked in some of the more lush regions of Aizu, her arm shielding her pale face from the unusually bright sun. Nestled under one arm was a wicker basket half filled with herbs. Her michiyuki smock was discarded over her other arm, as she hiked over the grassy hill, finding a patch of herbs and sitting.   
  
_Why do the stars glow above?  
  
_ You said you loved me..   
  
Megumi bent her head slightly, her hands quickly tugging at the roots entombed in a burial of sweet-smelling dirt. Using a pair of scissors, she snipped at them, putting them in her basket along with the rest of her findings. Picking up a sprig of leaves, she twirled it idly between her thumb and her forefinger, then held it up to the sun. The sun illuminated every vein and line on the leaves, a beautiful backdrop against the pale coldness of hers kin.  
  
Used to make an oil. Do I still have the medicinal ratios?   
  
Her gaze faltered, when she remembered the one consistent patient that required that particular oil, many many times for a shattered hand.   
  
_Sano..  
  
_Her hands tried to grab something, anything to keep her from falling although she was sitting on the ground. She occupied herself with leaning over her herbs, blinking rapidly to keep the hot tears prickling at her eyelids from falling out.  
  
Hands busy, mind busy. That's the way it'll always be. Keep your mind entertained with your job, your _duty _to heal. Keep your mind from wandering. Wandering to him. You know you can't spend the rest of your life like this.  
  
Why did you leave me?  
  
Silence answered her question, except for the idle chatter of birds.  
  
Don't you realize I can't live without you?  
  
She started to tremble and shake all over with anger, with fury. But she knew within it wasn't his fault he had to leave everything behind, his friends, his family. But knowing this did nothing to appease the hot bubble of tangled feelings rising inside of her.  
  
Don't you know that I'm _dying _ inside? Do you? She argued with the sky, and the ground, angry at everything.  
  
_  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world,  
  
  
  
It ended when I lost your love.  
  
  
  
Why does this heart of mine go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
  
_Megumi walked back to the clinic she shared with her older brother. Walked wasn't an effective word to describe her. Megumi trudged, plodded, back to the clinic, painfully shifting her feet, hardly lifting them from the ground. The proud angle of her high forehead was declined to an ungraceful slump of her shoulders.   
  
_Don't they know, it's the end of the world,  
It ended when you said goodbye.  
  
_She uncerimoniously sat the herbs on the table and flopped miserably on her futon, ready to cry. She rested her aching head on her forehead, also as a blotter for the tears she couldn't hold back, couldn't push back anymore.  
  
I love you so much..  
  
A flash appeared in her head, of Sanosuke's infuriating smirk. I know you love me.  
  
_Why does this heart of mine, go on beating?  
  
_Takani-san! There is a patient for you!  
  
Her head shuddered at the high voice of her brother's assistant. Who is it?   
  
An audible pause was heard. He wouldn't give it, but he asked for you by name.  
  
I wonder..  
  
Megumi didn't bother putting on her geta. Instead she launched past the assistant and the adjourning house to the clinic, towards a strangely familar form pacing in waiting room.  
  
_Why, do these eyes of mine cry?  
  
_She wiped the cold tears from her eyes, her heart beating with the speed of her steps. Just a little farther,  
  
_Don't they know, it's the end, of the world,  
  
_ Sanosuke Sagara, I love you.  
  
_It ended when you said goodbye.  
  
_   
  
Notes: AAH! I'm having so many problems- One, I screwed up a great idea with the crappiest ending ever, and Two- major formatting problems!  
  
Waah. I first wanted a happy ending, then I wanted a sad ending, so I gave you a lovely ambigious ending that disappoints me.  
  
Review._  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_  
_  
  
  
  
_  
  
_


End file.
